


If I could save you

by VivianDarkbloomD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love, iris and caitlin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloomD/pseuds/VivianDarkbloomD
Summary: Iris leaves video message for Savitar.





	If I could save you

At the end of the Barry’s idea, Iris took a deep breath, wiping the little unshed tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.

 

She grabbed her own cell phone this time, staring at the gadget for a second before and deciding just to do what she had to do.

 

Thinking about that made her find that act more and more irrational.

 

But before Iris could make any move to click _Play_ , Barry came in through the door with her Caviar and gave a smile that almost made her cry.

 

Oh, her poor Barry Allen.

 

She prayed he wouldn’t become Savitar as she connected her lips to his.

 

She would trade her way to paradise for her love stay unbroken, if she could.

 

(...)

 

He used to be the happiest boy in the world, and the world hurt him in so many ways.

 

Iris had hoped so much that he remembered that roses are made of thorns and petals, not just one of the two.

 

Now she was in the lair... No, she was not going to call it a lair.

 

For a long time, she thought Savitar was that kind of monster. But he wasn’t, not completely, at least. He was just a man who had so much tragedy and pain that he urgently needed someone to breathe in him the air of life.

But no one breathed word of mouth into him.

 

And then, this man died. And Savitar was born; A result of pain, of loss.

 

**_From losing you_** , she remembers Barry saying.

 

Iris really didn’t really want her fiancé to suffer. Although she knew it was impossible, Iris wanted that little video of a few seconds to show him that she was happy in her last moments, that she loved him and that it was all worth it. Iris also longed for that video to help him not fall apart. Flash couldn’t stop being him, just like Barry Allen.

 

But now it was Savitar's turn.

 

Maybe she couldn’t save herself, but that did not mean she can’t save him.

 

Iris grabbed her cell phone and looked around quickly, no one in sight. Without Savitar, no Caitlin.

 

Iris pressed the play, the image half darkened by the problem with spot lighting. She walked a little, feeling restless. What could she say to the man who was about to kill her?

 

"Hey, Barry." Iris tried to smile but doubted her job had been successful. "I ... I know what you're going to say. _I'm not Barry_ and all those things. But you're still Barry, and I need you to understand that." Iris sobbed, not quite knowing why. When she decided, still in her bed, to make this video for Savi... Barry, she had promised herself not to cry. But that seemed impossible now. "I need you to know that you are and have always been Barry. I'm so sorry I couldn’t help you in the past, Bear. God knows that I wanted. Not to keep my life as you are thinking, but so you could keep your soul. You were the happiest boy in the world when I first met you, Barry. You had a kind of light in you that I had never seen before; So pure and good. And you kept it your whole life, even with the death of your parents. And now I know why, it was because you always had someone to help you. And now I understand why you're this way, there was no one there for you.’’ She took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing, her feelings. Iris **had** to finish this. "But you still carry on with that light. I could see it in your eyes when I touched your skin, Bear. Come back, come back to be Barry Allen, the man I love." Her tongue hurt when she noticed that she should have said I love _d_ instead of I lov _e_. But Iris didn’t correct herself, she just kept going. Even broken, she could use her pieces to help others. ‘’If this video... If my death is necessary to bring you back, so I know I didn’t die in vain." Iris hadn’t realized, but by now she was already sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. ‘’Let Caitlin go, please. She's not Killer Frost, she deserves to be saved. ‘’ The ex-future Mrs West-Allen took a deep breath for the tenth time since she had been put there. "Just as you deserve.’’

 

A noise made her block the phone and throw it away.

 

Iris hugged her knees and let herself show her in her most fragile form to anyone who wanted to see, crying copiously and wishing it was just a dream.

 

The video for Barry's rescue was the click on the button for her breakdown.

 

And Iris didn’t regret it. She would never regret saving Barry, any version of him.

 

What she didn’t realize was that Killer Frost had heard it all, and her eyes had become the comforting brown of an old friend.

 

And maybe, from then on, not everything was lost.

 


End file.
